


Funkin' Oneshots

by AiresBerries



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by @Peagnuts story, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, oneshots, uhhh this is my first time posting on archive of our own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiresBerries/pseuds/AiresBerries
Summary: Hello! I want to let all in the FNF fandom that I am prepared to write cute, hopefully in character, epic oneshots. I checked archive of our own and fanfiction.net and we need more stories. Especially Pico/BF or Pico/BF/GF stories. So come along as I update a whole bunch in one week and then disappear for months, only to come back and update some more -I might even try and post this on Archive of our own, because some of the...the...stuff...is mildly morally questionable.:D
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. A Brief Introduction and Some Basic Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Before all of this begins; I originally posted this on Wattpad so sorry for any formatting issues.

Hello! It is the author of these upcoming stories. 

There is a lot of stuff that I learned by doing an immense amount of character wiki reading and research. 

Real quick: This is all about Pico and BF, I love GF and I am 100% going to be doing Thrupple one-shots. I might even go for a few BF/GF ones. But I really like Pico and BFs personality combination, so I am undoubtedly bias. 

Stuff to note: 

It is canon that Pico has untreated schizophrenia and hence some of the one-shots may be angsty or perhaps triggering; if we are still using that word. It is also canon that Pico and BF are exes. 

Pico is apparently less smart than both Nene and Darnell, and that is intensely humorous to me. Since I feel as if we assume the opposite, due to their...interests and canon deaths. 

I Simp for Pico ':^)

According to the Wiki's and some extended research, 

Pico is chaotic- neutral. He is a fairly smart guy and his actions can sometimes speak for him. He isn't great at showing emotion, but he is loyal and a good person at heart. As well as a 'popular' student in grade school. 

I cannot find much on BF's personality not gonna lie, and the website I found which gave a great Pico vibe personality; characterized BF in a way that I feel is bias. We all want him to be OWO warm soft boy lol. 

So, here is my take on it: Note that the ASL, and non- verbal autism head-cannon at least to my knowledge is @Peagnut 's Idea on Archive of our own. Their Fanfiction is so good, you should go support them! They are super sweet, reply to their commenters and have a good grasp on the characters. I enjoy how much research they put into knowing the characters, which is what helped me get excited to know more about these guys!

I know that it has been confirmed that Boyfriends name is not Keith but I am goddamn stubborn and I like it s o- 

So I really enjoy the idea that BF/Keith does ASL to speak, because he has non-verbal autism. Essentially, forming words correctly can be hard. This is a genius way to incorporate his bi-bo-bee-bee-bop way of speaking. AND BELIEVE me I absolutely melted when reading @ Peagnut's story because Keith could say 'Pico' and it made Pico soft, 

and honestly you cannot blame him!! 

I want to believe that Keith has a bit of ADHD, but to be totally honest that is me projecting my severe ADHD onto characters. Overall, I feel he is a hard worker who does not give up easily once he wants something or puts his mind to it. 

If you are interested in what I believe their VERY SPECIFIC personality types are:

After reading this: (See link) I felt like 'ISTP 8w7' at the very least 88% Pico. I feel like a fully uppity personality, like the one they chose for BF does not fit. Pico has a lot more grit and from the small, small amount of information we know about BF we can kind of assume (I guess?) that he hasn't had a very rough; or not as rough childhood. ISTP 8w7's can feel uncomfortable doing things like vacations and parties because they don't feel it is a good use of their time. Some on the other hand can really, really let loose. or an odd mixture of the two. They are more likely to make risky decisions in the moment and it can sometimes be hard to make friends, due to coming off as more aggressive or serious. 

(I am aware that this personality type is not all based around grit and trauma, but its just my justification for now.)

https://www.reddit.com/r/istp/comments/ce6nun/what_does_an_istp_8w7_look_like/

BF on the other hand is classed as chaotic good, and with a little help from Enneagram - 

We can kind of see BF in an ESFP 3w2 light. A very motivated and excitable person who doesn't like to dig too deep into things, but instead focuses on the here and now. They fall into the entertainer category and can get bored easily. It can also take them a little while to fully gain a sense of maturity. They might be prone to motivating others around them; on the other hand, they can find themselves accidentally saying things they don't mean or taking things the wrong way. 

side note: Just found this on https://www.personality-database.com/profile/235978/pico-friday-night-funkin-mbti-personality-type

Try it it FITS and it becomes increasingly easy to legitimately sing the song. 

Go-pi-co  
Yeah yeah  
Go-pi-co oh  
Go-pi-co  
Yeah yeah  
Go-pi-co oh  
Go-pi-co  
Go yeah  
Go-pi-co yeah  
Go-pi-co  
Go yeah  
Go-pi-co yeah

Go-me-te-ca-fo-wi  
Ta-fan-si-on-ma-mi  
De-be-se-ta-fa-bi  
Lo-ka-be-al-ai-mi  
Ba-bo-be-ba-be-bi  
Be-sa-be-ba-ee-di  
Ee-aa-ee-ba-be-ai  
Ee-aa-be-ta-se-di

La-we-te-se-de-go-ba-be-sedege-do-wow mi  
La-be-to-yo-be-de-sa-ma-ne-ca-le-do wi  
Ba-be-ee-ee-aa-ba-co-aa-bedege-da-bow ai  
Aa-be-bo-aa-be-bo-aa-bе-bo-bo-ee-ee-bow ai

Da-ba-be-da-badedi  
Se-ba-bo-da-badadi  
Da-bе-be-da-badedi  
Se-ba-bo-da-badadi  
Aa-bo-ee-aa-re-di  
Aa-go-de-aa-re-di  
Aa-bo-ee-aa-re-di  
Aa-go-de-aa-re-di  
Ba be-co ca (Da-ba-be-da-badedi)  
Du ba-de-gi (Se-ba-bo-da-badadi)  
Ba be-co ca (Da-ba-be-da-badedi)  
Bu de-ba-de-ai-ai-ai-ai (Se-ba-bo-da-badadi)  
Aa-bo-ee-aa-re-di  
Aa-go-de-aa-re-di  
Aa-bo-ee-aa-re-di  
Aa-go-de-aa-re-di

La-we-te-se-de-go-ba-be-sedege-do-wow mi  
La-be-to-yo-be-de-sa-ma-ne-ca-le-do wi  
Ba-be-ee-ee-aa-ba-co-aa-bedege-da-bow ai  
Aa-be-bo-aa-be-bo-aa-be-bo-bo-ee-ee-bow ai

LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED----

PS: If you have a certain prompt, AU or idea just comment it and I'll see what I can do about writing it! 

My IG: UltimateCornflake


	2. It's The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend and Pico know each other very well, and they know how to accommodate for each persons strengths and weaknesses.

..

Somehow, they always ended up hanging out like this. One would ask the other to hang out, prompting multiple questions like; Where? Or the question of what activity they would do-- neither boy wanted to come off as too daring or awkward, so they almost always did the same thing. Either games and takeout, or a personal rap-off. 

Having the nights where they wordlessly battled in Halo, or watched the other play through a story driven game, made them feel fulfilled. Especially while peacefully eating Chinese food, or pizza. These nights fulfilled the need for piece they each felt deprived of when separate.

Most of the time though, they chose a rap-off. It was the way they expressed their feelings without hashing it out. They both appreciated the time it takes for each person to prepare songs. Furthermore, the actions they take show a level of understanding that make each boy feel understood. 

Pico, a usually confident- straightforward person has certain setbacks driven by his past, that make it hard to navigate crowded, or otherwise bustling places. His mind cannot handle trying to predict so many other people's possible actions and movements. And having a gun on him at all times gets him a lot of stares and grimaces. Busy towns are already a sensory overload, but even more pressing was when the sun is out and everything casts a shadow, shadows which make Pico deeply uncomfortable. 

Keith, is an energized person with a positive outlook-- but unfortunately deals with an everyday struggle poised around trying to communicate with his peers, most of which do not know sign language. When people don't know that you're signing, and give you odd looks--like you're an alien. Or when you do try and speak- which can take a lot of confidence- others make faces or remarks, and that alone makes Keith want to stop trying to develop his speech all together. 

These are the things each boy knows to be true about the other, and they both know just the right ways to make a safe space where they can both just let go, and have fun. 

Keith made sure to set up his sleep schedule in order to align with Pico's; sleeping during the day and getting up while everyone else settles. Pico needs this quiet, empty environment to feel like he isn't in the constant proximity of danger. It ensures that he doesn't constantly have to have a finger on his guns. Even further, Keith always makes sure to pick up Pico from his apartment and walk him to their hangout near the train. This is how Keith helps Pico feel normal, comfortable. 

On the other hand, Pico always makes his songs fun, and to Keith's favorite style of rap. He knows that the other boy can hear the words he is trying to sing, but he also knows Keith can tell when it isn't coming out like words. It always makes Keith uncomfortable, but eventually, Pico convinced him that he could feel the emotion of what he was trying to say, and that his raps 'absolutely slammed'. 

Pico developed somewhat of a mumble-rap style over the years to accommodate toward Keith's style of rap. He could tell that Keith had the most fun when it was just them rapping together. There was no flinching face of discomfort when he felt like he was messing up around other musicians. They didn't understand his confident bees and beps. They don't try and hear past the words into the emotion. 

This is how each boy helps the other feel special, to them, one could not function properly without the other.


	3. The After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thrupple time boys-

⍥ I really like that some people call Girlfriend Cherry,,,so,,⍥

..

Keith could safely say this was the most comfortable and happy he'd been in days.

'Daddy Dearest' set up a tour through a few different states. Meaning the past few weeks had been an absolute shit-show. 

Helping the tech. crew set up heavy electronics, and take them down at the end of each night, while also trying to practice new music on the spot. Learning words to songs he hadn't even wrote. The best part had been that he got to hang out with Pico and Cherry everyday and even that had it's downsides. Such as being absolutely emotionally, physically and mentally drained at the end of each day--despite having fun. 

So when it was finally time to go back to his normal life he was ecstatic. He raced off of the bus and into his and Cherry's shared apartment, while Cherry took her time to make sure she wasn't going to leave anything on the bus, especially Keith, who did in fact leave his hat and a small bag of toiletries. 

"Hey-" Pico's voice groggily said as he tapped Cherry on the shoulder. 

"Oh! You're awake, It's me and BFs stop so I'm just double checking, y'know." Cherry smiled endearingly as she lifted up Keith's hat. 

"Actually, I was gonna ask if I could crash with you guys?" Pico yawned in the middle of his sentence, already gathering his things, "I kind of got used to sleeping in that one bedroom hotel room with you two, and as awkward as it might seem- sleeping with you guys really helped me get an ungodly amount of sleep." Pico wasn't making eye contact, but it was clear he already knew she would say yes. 

"Of course, but Pico-" Cherry tapped him so he'd look back at her.

"Yeah, what?" Pico looked at her, a bit unsure. 

"You're in the middle this time. I think both me and Keith can agree that me in the middle is a recipe for disaster." Cherry chuckled and pushed Pico a little bit playfully, as if to assure him its all good, without making him uncomfortable. 

"Damn right you ravenous bed hogger." Pico smirked gratefully and yawned once more.

====

☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾

====

A queen sized bed is the perfect size for a girlfriend to stretch one leg across the bed, over two snoring men, with one foot still underneath what was left of the blanket. The blanket, of course almost completely wrapped around and under Pico who was being clung to by Keith, who is naturally very cold. Keith, with all limbs strewn over Pico except for and arm, that lay across the burrito'ed boy to loosely hold his girlfriends hand. 

Keith could safely say this was the most comfortable and happy he'd been in days.


	4. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOO- Idk man, more BF-Pico because I am Bias. Also, I wrote this chapter right after I read @Peagnut 's latest chapter!
> 
> Soo good!!!!!
> 
> Blessed with a long chapter; I can die happy, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGH the formatting is so off!! D^.: Some of the text is supposed to be in the middle, and some is supposed to be italicized.

×  
×  
×  
People need people, no matter who you are.  
×  
×  
×

The nights at Pico's household are long.

*×

He lives by himself in a small one bedroom apartment. He has minimal furniture and no decorations.

Anything can be used as a weapon

The doors in his house, aside from the front door, and his room door -while he sleeps-

They all stay open.

No matter what he tries, or what progress he feels he's made; Pico knows that he hadn't changed much. His mentality is basically the same, though he knows that shootings aren't prevalent in the area he lives in (he made sure of that) he also can't shake the feeling of dread he gets when he is near people.

Anyone could be hiding anything.

Why do some people's pants have an absurd amount of pockets?

Some guy has his hands in his hoodie.

Those people are standing awfully close to me.

A constant battle was arising in his head. At any given moment he could snap, a loud noise; being bumped into, even just normal feelings or movements can set off his internal fight or flight.

Nights, are the worst. Unless with Keith, he is constantly aware of the smallest sounds his house makes. He is aware that most crimes are commited at night, which is why he stays up at night, and, tries to sleep during the day.

This he has always done, since he was very young. 

So. Of course when he was prompted by Keith,

"What if I spent the night? We could order two whole pizza's!"  
.  
.  
.

He wanted to, badly. But what if something happened to Keith while he was at Pico's home?

What if something happened to him in his own home, and you weren't there to stop it?

...  
Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hey man I know you hate calling because you can't sign but yea, sure come over. Bring your switch please; it was fun last time.  
...  
You can stay as long as you want by the way.  
..  
Might be nice to have company."

" okaee Beepo."

×××

Keith hung up, but Pico still had his phone in his hand. The feeling of his whole body tensed, after Keith called him by his name. He felt like he was nervous all of the sudden. He became more aware of the dull surroundings in his apartment.

..Beepo..

Pico didn't really, fully grasp what the hell he felt when Keith actually spoke to him, especially when saying his name. It was the same jolt he gets when he is scared. But it had a sweet tinge to it. It scared him that someone he wants to be around creates this new, and admittedly emotionally grueling feeling.

But it isn't completely new to him. He knows this is how he felt back when he and Keith dated. It was still scary, since he hadn't felt it in years.

×*×*×*×

Knock

Knock

Knock  
..

Pico was peering out of his window to see who was knocking on his door, so late especially. (He had an alarm set to wake up at 10:00 pm and it waz currently only 8:16pm)  
He couldn't see who was there, and so he stayed put, gun in hand.

Ring-ding-r in-

Pico quickly answered his phone, so he wouldn't alert the person at the door to his possible location. It was silent, and he looked at the caller I.D.

O

h.. It was Keith.  
...

"Beepo, door"

Even through the phone you could tell Keith was trying harder than he had to to form words. He had been practicing every day with his best friend, cherry. And according to him, he can say most short words beginning with 'd'. He had been boasting about his progress as of late, which also made Pico's heart jump.

..

With one final peek through the doorhole, he finally unlocked his double chained door to let Keith in. He locked it back as well, when Keith passed him to set his stuff on the ground in front of the T.V.

'I actually haven't seen your apartment since you moved out of the other one downtown.'

Keith began to sign when he saw Pico turn toward him. Pico, who had almost forgotten something very important; scrambled for words.

Should I ask about his day?

Should I apologise for the lack of furniture?

Should I start out with my surprise?

"Yeah, it doesn't habe as much clutter as my old apartment used to. Sorry for the lack of stuff."

Keith nodded, letting Pico, who has a habit of rambling sometimes, continue.

"Oh! I have been pretty focused on learning some thing this past weekend!" Pico decided to start off strong and bring up his handiwork before he pussied out.

Keith smiled and gave Pico a thumbs up, and signed- -' go for it man!'

Pico looked down and nervously decided to put his gun down, which immediately got Keith intrigued.

'How are you today?'

Pico tried to sign; which could be considered 'sloppy handwritting.' But despite the possible misinterpretation, Keith's eyes widened and he practically zipped over to Pico.

"Oo Did it!!!" He said, pretty clearly, out loud. Which made Pico smile, both filled with excitement, they high fived and tried speaking to eachother in their respective ways of talking.

'Video games?'

Keith smiled at the lack of vocabulary Pico knew and gave a thumbs up.

"Yss!" 

They both grinned and started to get settled by Pico's T.V.

They both started their night off right, with video games, snacks and communication.

Not even one thought In Pico's head drifted to the gun on his table; just a plethora of thoughts about winning this next set of game rounds.

.  
×  
×  
×*×*×*×


End file.
